Its Sweeter the Second Time
by morning-fight
Summary: Set in New Moon. It is the first time Bella is without Edward, and she is set on recovering, with Jacob to help her, but when she is unexpectedly turned, and Edward comes back..there are prices to pay.
1. Chapter One: Heart Ache

A/N: I'm always critiquing everyone else's stories, so I thought I'd make one of my own. I really like Jacob, so he's a big part of this story. This takes place after Edward left in New Moon.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight or New Moon.

Chapter One

Heart Ache

I lay down on the gym room floor. It was dusty and dirty, but I didn't seem to notice, I was to far deep into my own pain to really care anyways. Looking up into the rain splattered windows; I could tell that it was almost twilight.

Edward's favorite time.

I clutched my arms tighter around myself, scared that if I didn't have the strength to hold my pain in, I would fall to pieces.

It didn't matter that people were probably looking for me, or that my hair was littered with dust, or even that it was probably illegal to be on school grounds when the bell releasing everyone has rung hours ago. I just needed to be where nothing would remind me of him.

But then there was twilight.

Always reminding me that no matter where I was, I would have to run from my self. Sinking into nothingness had worked for those few months, until the pain got to where I had to physically hold myself to insure my own protection…from myself.

So this was where I was- hiding from the world in the Gym room of Forks High School. How sad.

The metal doors banged loudly as someone entered the room. "Bella…? Bella!" The voice called. I heard squeaks as wet tennis shoes made their way across the wood floor towards me.

"Bella, what are you doing in here? I've been looking for you everywhere…Bella?" I recognized the voice of Jacob and opened my eyes. He stood above me, slick wet hair pulled back at his neck, black T shirt soaked through, jacket over his shoulder…I could go on with the details- but it was just Jacob Black.

He crouched down and reached out his hand. "Come on Bella, let's get you home." I nodded solemnly and took his hand, my own lost in his russet colored one. He pulled me up easily and smiled.

"What were you doing in here anyways?" he asked.

"Just…listening to the rain."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well- could you give me a ride home?" he asked sheepishly.

I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, sorry I totally forgot. I just came in here for a moment...and I must have fallen asleep…sorry."

I knew I hadn't fallen asleep; I had fallen into my world of Edward, a world which consisted of thoughts of why he had left, what I had done wrong, and, most importantly, what he was doing right now. Was he thinking of me? Probably not. Was he going to come back? Should I go looking for him? What would I do for the rest of my life? Is he-

"Bella?"

"Hmmm? Oh- sorry. Yeah, let's go." I said, picking up my rain coat.

"You seem a little out of it." Jacob remarked as we walked through the parking lot. As usual, it was drizzling like mad. "Want me to drive?"

"Sure, and sorry…I'm just a little distracted." I replied quietly.

"Yeah, I could see why. But hey, if you ever need to talk about anything…I'm here, OK?"

I opened my passenger side door, but stopped. "Ok, thanks." I smiled. It almost hurt to smile, and it almost felt wrong, like I was betraying Edward somehow.

Jacob grinned back and hopped in the car. I did the same.

"So…How's The Thing coming along?" Jacob asked as he revved the engine.

"_She_ is just fine, thank you very much. She needs more gas though, she's close to empty."

"Lets go and get some then."

"Ok, sure." I replied.

We pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. It was almost dark so Jacob flicked the headlights on. We rode in silence for a minute.

"So. Anything you want to talk about right now?" Jacob inquired.

"No."

"Are you sure, because you seem pretty…upset…lately."

"Really?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Yeah. Ever since Cullen left, you seem so depressed."

I flinched automatically. Any mention of them- any of them- brought the hole in my chest that threatened to swallow me. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly and brought my knees up to my chin.

"Depressed…?" I asked quietly, no longer following the comversation.

"Yeah. It's upsetting Bella. You used to be so happy, but now it's like you're not even there." His eyes flicked to me, and then back to the stretch of road. I swallowed and took deep breaths, silently sinking back into my Edward zone.

Why did he leave me? Is he feeling the same way, wherever he is? Does he have a new girlfriend? Could Alice possibly persuade him to come back? Why did-

"Bella?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"We're here." I nodded and looked out the window at Jacob's house. Lights twinkled through curtained windows and a TV flashed blue from one of the bedrooms.

I opened the truck door and jumped out, Jacob following suit. I slowly walked around to the driver's side where Jacob was holding my keys.

"Bella…" he began. I just stood numbly by my car. He took a step closer, so close our chests were almost touching. I took a deep breath.

"Bella. I know you miss…him. But, maybe we could be friends. Good friends…?" I nodded dumbly. Of course, he would _never_ be Edward, but being with Jacob seemed to lessen the pain and numb the agony.

He smiled and leaned down to meet my lips with his, gently brushing against me. He tasted sweet, like syrup. Then it was over. He leaned back and stood up straight.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked..

I nodded and he gave me one last smile before he walked away.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! I'm pretty determined to stick to with what I know I'm doing, but ideas are welcome. I also need a editor or something, so message me if you want to! Someone with brilliant ideas, please. Also, please review. I will update as soon as I can.!

-X


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

A/N: Ok, well… I would really like an editor, so if anyone feels up to it please volunteer. This is chapter two; I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Yo no tango Twilight. (Witness my mad Spanish skills!)

Chapter Two

Decision

I slid my key into the lock and pushed the door in. Luckily, Charlie wasn't due home for another ten minutes- just enough time to heat up some frozen lasagna. I flicked on the hall light and dropped my purse by the door, quickly making my way towards the kitchen.

I dug around the freezer, sure I had bought some Mama's Lasagna last week…there it was. I ripped open the box and stuck the frozen food on a pan that I quickly placed in the oven. I turned on the heat then ran up the stairs to my room, being extra careful not to trip.

Once inside I sighed and leaned against my shut door. Had that really just happened? Had I really just kissed Jacob Black…and enjoyed it? I shook my head lightly but the memory didn't go away. Carefully I brought my fingers to my lips, replaying the scene in my head; he had tasted so sweet…

I heard the door open and shut down stairs.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call.

"Yeah Dad? I'm up here." I heard him trudge up the stairs and lean outside my doorway.

"Are you making dinner, Bells?"

"Yeah dad, lasagna. Its in the oven. Do you mind getting it out while I change, it should be done in just a moment."

"Sure honey." I heard him say, then trudge slowly back down the stairs. I took the opportunity to change into pajamas. Just plain old pants and a tank top for me.

Skipping down the stairs I was met with the smell of hot lasagna. "Mmmm." I said as I entered the kitchen. Charlie was serving the lasagna on two plates, fetching milk and forks too. When he was done we sat down and ate together in silence. A good silence though.

"I heard you gave Jacob Black a ride home today." Said Charlie suddenly.

"Um…yeah. He needed a ride home from school so I drove him down," I replied.

"That's good." Said Charlie. He actually looked relieved, happy that I was doing something other that maintaining my 4.0 average or cleaning the house like a agoraphobic.

I smiled back. "Yeah…it was nice. Do you think it would be Ok if I went over there tomorrow?"

Charlie's face lit up. "I'm sure it would be Ok. Maybe Billy and I could go fishing with Harry."

"Sure." I replied. "I'm going to bed, ok dad?"

"Ok Bells. But let me get your dishes for you." I started to protest, but he insisted "No, no, I'll get them, you go to bed."

"Ok, thanks dad."

"No problem honey." He replied as he took our dishes and made his way towards the sink. I gave him one last smile then went upstairs.

I closed the door to my room and went over to my bed. This was another thing that reminded me of him…sleeping, and the fact that he could not. Instead he would watch me. Sleeping now seemed to empty. Lacking .

I tucked myself in and turned off the light, but I could not seem to fall asleep. I was thinking about Edward…and Jacob. How Edward would react to Jacob and so forth

Would I be betraying Edward if I went out with Jacob? What would it matter though? Edward had said that he didn't want me.

He. Did. Not. Want. Me.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and brought them up to my chest, curling into as tight a ball as I could. If I held myself together, I wouldn't fall apart.

I made a decision then. I would Have Jacob Black.

A/N: Do you like it? I hope you do. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Apples

A/N: Alright, time for chapter three. I just have to say that that last one was a filler. Hopefully my own chapters will be MUCH longer. I'd be disappointed if I were you. Anyways- here it is. I really do hope you all like it. I worked hard. This is kind of short too- but so, so, worth it.

Cheers.

Disclaimer: Yo no tango Twilight o New Moon. (I'm kind of _awesome _at Spanish, lol)

Chapter Three

Apples

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing. I needed one now that I didn't have my own built-in-Edward. I slapped my alarm clock and pushed my sheets out of the way. Today I was going to go see Jacob. I grabbed my toiletry bag and made my way over to the bathroom for a human moment, craving a shower. Funny…even though Edward was gone, I still called them human moments.

When I was done I blow dried my hair and curled it, then went back to my room to find something to wear. Digging through my closet I opted for just a plain white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of light blue AE jeans. No need to get all fancy.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple, then stopped as I took it out of the bowl on the counter.

It looked so dazzling against my snow white skin. Like blood against a clean paper. Suddenly I missed Edward terribly. I clutched the apple tightly and turned around, out the kitchen and towards the door. I couldn't possibly stay here home alone thinking of him.

I tripped towards my car. I had to go see Jacob- now. He was the only one in the world that distracted me enough to withhold the pain. He also gave me hope. Hope that maybe my life wouldn't be such agony after all, and even if Edward didn't want me, someone else might.

I started my engine and backed out of the driveway carefully.

Soon I was on my way to the reservation, fleeing past woods on either side of me, the green suffocating, like it would devour me; akin to the innocent rocks it had already. I was contemplating the thoughts of evil green moss when my car careened to the left and doughnuted out of control, as if a semi truck had hit me side-on.

The side windows shattered, sending a cascade of glass down upon me. This was not good. As my car finally came to a standstill I looked around wildly, trying to find the cause of this disaster.

I found him standing next to me; eyes flat black, with nothing but a broken door frame between him and I.

**A/N: The End….JK.**

My hands shaking, I went to lock the doors. _That will help you, Bella. _ A voice inside me commented sarcastically. I knew that would not stop him.

My hand was in his before I had even reached the lock. Then suddenly my wrist was pressed against his nose.

He inhaled deeply…slowly.

His eyes were closed, as if to throw every sense into smelling my scent. I whimpered feebly. His eyes shot open then and he looked at me, taking in my profile. His eyes grew darker, if that was even possible.

I knew what he was, the second I saw him by my door I knew what he was. But unfortunately it does not matter if you know who your murder is…if you're dead.

_Maybe he wants to talk. _ Another little voice thought hopefully. That was idiotic though. I knew what he wanted.

He rubbed my wrist across his lips and inhaled again slowly; I was terrified into sitting there, petrified with shock. His eyes still on me, he bared his teeth.

Suddenly I wasn't so petrified anymore.

"No!" I shouted. I tried to pull away but he held me still.

He pause then, seemed to think for the briefest second, and then he reached through the window frame. Ever so gently, he caressed my neck, and then intertwined his fingers through my hair, holding tightly. With his other hand he released my wrist and brought it behind my neck, bringing me towards him slowly.

I gasped.

Up close I realized how utterly handsome my killer really was. Blond hair hung tucked behind his ear, and his face…his face was a sculpture of planes and panels; perfectly aligned to enhance his given beauty.

He brought his face to my neck, still breathing deeply. I could hear my own heart in my chest, beating erratically. His cool breath splayed across my collarbone and neck as he whispered quietly, "I am so sorry."

I had time only to realize the melodic sound of his velvety voice before he bit into me.

It stung at first, but then I felt the rush of blood come out of me, making me dizzy. An angry blush crept its way into my cheeks. This blood that ran through my veins was Edward's. How dare this stranger take it!

I thought this last thought before the man was ripped away from me, and searing fire reined my veins.

**A/N: How did you like it? I loved it! Please review. I'll try to get some more up tomorrow. Oh- just to tell you: I really love reviews. They make me really happy. **

**Funny Story:**

**I was in biology today and we did Whitefish and the root thing that Bella did with Edward as a lab partner! It was so exciting. I was all like "Prophase. Anaphase. Telophase." It was wicked sweet. I muffled a scream when I heard what we were doing. When everyone looked at me I was like, "Have you guys not read Twilight?" The people that did were like "Oh yeah!" I t was so cool, lol.**

**Have a wicked day.**

**-X**


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

**A/N**: Ok, this is exciting. To clear a few things up, the guy was just someone passing through. He was a veggie (like Edward) but he (_un_like Edward) could not resist the temptation of Bella's blood- seeing how utterly delectable she is. He was sorry because he was slightly aware of what he was doing, but his instincts were basically controlling him. Don't worry though- I doubt that he'll be in the story, lol.

Chapter Four

Reactions

The pain was horrible, constricting my breaths and snaking around my throat. Every beat of my heart was like the burn of poison through my body. All I could think about was the pain, it was so vast. Was it even possible for fire to hurt this badly? I should have burned away my nerves by now. So much pain.

Then sounds.

Ripping, tearing, howling, screaming…and pleading. Then silence. But the pain wouldn't let me concentrate. It hurt so badly…so badly.

It was like this forever; the pain went on for eternity, and I never got used to it. Then- it got worse. My eyes were shut; I think. I couldn't tell because of the pain; my heart was burning so intensely. Then it stopped. Nothing. It stopped so abruptly and I was soaked in ice water. I was cold. And the cold felt lovely.

I opened my eyes and breathed in; every thing was cold and silent. I was in a room, on a bed; a normal bed with plain white sheets and a brown comforter. I looked around me and saw articles of boy's clothing strewn across the floor, mixed in with car magazines and scraps of school work. I could also smell better then I ever had; I could smell the scents of man, boy, fur, unwashed clothes, dog, pizza, soap, and even the woods downstairs.

Also blood. I could smell it. I covered my face with a pillow and held my breath. It had smelled awful, but yet sickly sweet too, like a candy cane. But what scared me most it that I wanted it.

I climbed out of the bed, still wearing what I had on…three days ago, my senses told me. I went over to the door at lightning speed.

I was fast.

I was dangerous.

And I was very, very hungry.

A/N: Ok, this is a FILLER, so please don't get angry for it being so short. I'm going to update the next chapter today, then I won't update for three more days. I'm going to Daytona Beach for the weekend. Also, I've had about 500 hits and 15 reviews. This saddens me; I love you all who reviewed. Cheers to you. Next chapter will be dedicated to the person with the best review, because I love constructive criticism.

Peace out.


	5. AN: Please Decide

A/N: I have major writers block. I know what I want to write, but I keep putting it off to read number 4 of Jacky Faber's adventures. Should I do another short chapter/filler this second, or wait a couple days and put out a long chapter? Tell me what you guys want. I'm sure you'll loooove it though. It's pretty wicked, if I do say so myself.

Peace out.

-X


	6. Chapter 5: Uncovering

A/N: Ok, well I came to school REALLY early so I could make this chapter kick butt. Hope you love it.

Oh- songs that helped me write this chapter:

**Stars are Blind; Paris Hilton**

**Take Me Away & Delilah; Plain White T's**

**The Plain White T's in general…**

**You Owe Me an IOU; Hot Hot Heat**

**Amber Pacific**

**Panic! At the Disco**

These just _helped _that's all.

Chapter Five

UncoveringI

I was out of the house in seconds, not tripping and not even breaking a sweat. Branches and leaves slapped against me as I whipped through the woods, looking for something, but I didn't know what.

My senses took me northwest…and on to a pack of deer. I stopped just outside their line of vision, and it took me all the will power that I could muster. I thought: I know what I am. I know what I want: these deer, to suck them dry. But what made me like this? It was not some one I know, they would have been there, holding my hand. It was not the Cullens, they were gone and- "Oh Edward," I cried, clutching my sides. Even as a vampire, I did not yet feel unbreakable.

I crouched low then, shook off the remorse, and instincts took over. I lunged for the deer closest to me, a young male deer just barely an adult. Fate?

He tried hard to escape, but I held him tight in my iron grip, refusing to let him go while the other deer ran away wildly. I drank. It was a bittersweet feeling, a part of me wanted to spit it out, but another part of me told me to drink, to take my fill and be happy.

I obeyed the latter.

----------------------

I stood outside the house of which I had run from. It was Billy Black's.

I didn't want to go in because I could tell that Jacob was inside, and knowing his father, he would probably hate my very existence if he believed what I was. And why shouldn't he believe? He had seen the transformation, seen the fire in my veins, and seen my heart grow cold. It was his room that I had awakened in. I walked to the door and knocked; a few second later Jacob opened it.

"Bella..." he whispered. I bit my lip and attempted a smile. He didn't smile back, but opened the door wider for me to come in. He turned and walked to the kitchen and I followed, shutting the door behind me.

He walked over to the fridge. "Hungry?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," I said, just loud enough for him to hear. He slammed the door and whipped around to face me, his arms shaking furiously and his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Why?" he growled hoarsely. We both knew he wasn't asking why I wasn't hungry. I just stood there sadly.

"I should have been quicker, I should have stopped him sooner, I could have-" I laughed humorlessly.

"You could not have stopped him Jacob. He would have killed you with a flick of his wrist."

Jacob stopped shaking. He looked at me intently and spoke, "Bella…I'm just as strong as any vampire." I shook my head. Surely he didn't understand. "No, Bella." He persisted. "Remember when I told you about the cold ones? Their only enemy wa-was-…" he stopped.

"…werewolves…" I breathed. I said it, but I didn't believe it. I shook my head again.

"No, really Bella," he advanced on me, and I took a step back; I knew. It was true.

I could see the difference with my intensified vision, could smell the wolf inside of him with my sharp smell, but most of all, the vampire intuition in me told me that he was right.

"How..?" I began.

"It was in me the whole time," he explained quickly. "it just came out after you left that night. I was mad at myself…I don't even remember why…but it came out anyways. Sam helped me, and so did Embry, my friend. They're in my pack…" He grinned, and then stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…we're supposed to hate each other with a passion, the vampires and the werewolves, but Bella, the strangest thing is…I don't feel that way about you- not even a little bit." He looked up at me; emotions crowded his face, pain, anger, confusion, love and loss.

I went over to him.

"Werewolves, Jacob? Is that what you've been up to? I thought you'd be more of a Hellboy. He smiled, lightening the mood. I took his hand, and we gasped in unison.

His hand was so hot, but in a nice way, like a fire smoldering softly. It felt pleasant.

"Bella, you're so cold!" he exclaimed. I laughed, and my own laugh surprised me, it sounded like a score of tiny silver bells.

"I know," I replied. "And you're so warm, it feels good."

"I know, your touch feels like cool water. You smell…good too." He seemed surprised. I raised my eyebrows, "Well usually vampires smell rotten to us, and likewise for them, but you smell almost wonderful." He explained.

I grinned, dazzling him for a flash. After a moment of silence I laughed quietly and leaned over.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to breathe." I said, brushing my lips with his. He smiled and then caught his mouth with mine. It was even sweeter the second time we kissed.

A/N: Whew! I have a problem- I don't like to type. I've had this chapter sitting in my binder for days, but I didn't want to type it. All your reviews helped get it out of there, lol. I have TWO MORE chapters already written, but I don't feel like typing them. Let's just say they involve some really cool MOTORCYCLES. So…I guess I'll have them done in a couple days, or more.

Peace out.

-X


	7. Chapter 6: Motorbikes

A/n: **I just have to say sorry. I am so. so. so. so. sorry. I know its overdue.**

Motorcycles

Jacob took my hand and led me outside, "Time to meet the pack."

I groaned. "Do they usually set up social lunches with vampires?" I asked innocently.

"Only with you." Jacob replied, squeezing my hand. I smiled. "And what will be our mode of transportation?" Jacob grinned, we were now at his garage. He kicked open the door and flicked on the lights, puling me in after him.

"How do you like motorcycles?" I gasped. Two motorcycles sat at the other end of the garage. They were obviously hand-me-downs that had been patched up, but they were awesome none the less.

"Jake, did you make these?"

"Yeah" he said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. I walked over to the pair and sat down on the red one. It looked fast.

I liked that.

I grinned, then stopped as I saw myself in the mirror. I was lovely. (**Ok, I wont go into detail, we all know she's gorgeous.**) Simply put, I was prettier then I could ever have imagined myself to be. Really. I looked delicate- not as delicate as…Alice….but still a classy kind of fragile. And so pretty. As if someone had turned up the contrast on my skin, making my hair darker, lips redder, everything so much more intense.

Vampiric.

Jacob came to see what I was staring at. He smiled then wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You are pretty cute." He said nonchalantly, shrugging. I laughed then carefully untangled him from me. "well…if that's all…"

I could see the laughter in his eyes. "Well sure, you've got that standard vampire beauty. Immortal class with new-age looks. Its OK." I raised my eyebrows.

"You, Jacob Black, are teasingly mean!" I play-pouted.

"You're the one, _Isabella Swan_, who is stuck to the mirror."

"Oh right," I rolled my eyes. "I just wake up, perfectly pretty, never seeing myself before, and you expect me not to oogle myself? You need a class on the natures of girls."

He smirked, trying not to smile. "I am very well aware of the 'natures of girls' thank you." He said suggestively. I bust out laughing, filling the garage with the sound of tiny bells. "You're ahead of yourself." "No" was all he could come up with.

"So, are you going to teach me how to ride these things?" I asked him. "Yes." He replied, still pouting.

It only took me five minutes to get it, I was a fast learner. "So where is your clutch?" He asked me. I pointed to it. "And your break? Not like you're going to use it…" he grumbled the last part, but I picked it up clear as day anyways.

"Jake, do you _want _me to run into a tree?"

"No, but it wont hurt you if you do."

"Well, you neither…right?" I asked fretfully. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me from the back of the motorcycle where he was sitting. "Bella. Bella, Bella…don't worry about me." He breathed into my ear. I paused for a moment. Was Jacob dazzling me?

I twisted around and touched my forehead against his hot one, looking into his endless brown eyes. "Jacob." I breathed right back, splaying his face with my sweet breath. "I can worry as much as I want."

He nodded, his eyes slightly glazed.

Bella 2. Jake 1.

"Come on. Lets go meet the pack." I said, twisting back around. He got off my bike and onto the black one. I started the engine and revved it a couple times before turning to Jake and grinning. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I asked before speeding out of the garage, a startled Jake slowly gaining speed behind me.

On the short ride there I contemplated many things, but mostly, 'What about Charlie?'. I had hardly given him a thought since being changed. Where did he think I was? Was he handling himself alright? I hope-

My thoughts were interrupted by Jake, who was finally pulling up beside me, a grin plastered on his face and his hair whipping behind him. Neither of us were wearing helmets.

I sped up a little, coaxing him to race me, which was hard as we were already going to max out the bikes. Werewolves must like speed too.

He laughed and sped closer, coming to near that we could have touched. I looked over at him in awe. All he wore today was a plain white T-shirt and jeans, strangely he was barefoot. He looked over at me and smiled and- I swear- the world got brighter when he did that.

I sighed contentedly. It was nice to just ride with Jacob, not worrying about problems like…Edwar-

The pain inside took me by surprise, like a rip that had literally exploded inside of me. I gasped and swerved onto the side of the road. I had forgotten how intense this hole was. How it could, in fact, tear me down and reduce me to sorrow.

Immortal or not, I was doomed.

**AN: Ok, so I hope you love it. I tried. :D The next one WILL be up within the week because, believe it or not, I don't like threats. (Which I seem to get a TON of.) **

**Sorry its so short.**

**-X**


	8. Chapter 8: AN! Read please

**I am SO incredibly sorry. I cannot finish this so I will be deleting it soon. I can't write this after I've read Eclipse. I tried- I even wrote a page- but I can't do it. I am sorry. ****If you liked this- you will love my new story****- ****LUPO DI LUCE**

**Its going to be fantastic because now I have eclipse stuff to use.**

**So yeah- IM SORRY. I'm making it up to you by posting this BETTER story- Lupo Di Luce.**

**SO GO READ IT. You'll LOVE it.**

**And sorry.**

**-eisley.**


End file.
